worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Droid Tri Fighter
Background The droid tri-fighter, also known as the tri-droid fighter or simply tri-fighter, was a deadly Confederacy droid starfighter designed as a fast, agile and powerful space-superiority starfighter, built to excel in dogfighting. It would be used in large numbers in the later parts of the Clone Wars. The droid tri-fighter was designed by the Colicoid Creation Nest—makers of the deadly droideka—and manufactured by Colla Designs and Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries. The droid's ridged, three-armed design was based on the skull features of a fearsome predator native to the planet Colla IV. The bracing arms surrounded the fighter's droid pilot housed in a rotating, gyroscopic core. The droid tri-fighter had three independent thrusters, providing it with great agility, and a powerful reactor and control/communications transceiver that gave the craft unusual range for a fighter drone. Affiliation: Condederacy of Independant Systems Ship Type: Tri-Fighter Class: Starfighter Manufacturer: Phlac-Arphocc Automata Industries Crew: Droid Brain Cost - 20 000 new, 8 000 used MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 500 Sensor/Communications Array - 150 Engines - 200 ea Heavy Laser - 150 Laser - 120 ea Shields - 300 per side (1800 total) Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere 1180kph with shields off, Mach 8 with shields on Maximum Range: can operate for upto 6 hours under normal conditions. Combat ops reduce that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 5.4m Height: 3.7m Width: 3.45m Weight: 5 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Medium Laser (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to droids attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Light Laser (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d4x10 per blast, 4d6x10 fire linked RATE OF FIRE: equal to droids attacks PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Buzz Doid Missiles PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti-ship RANGE - SPACE - 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE - 7km DAMAGE: none, deploys buzz droids on to the target ship RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: 6 BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 5 light years. Emergencybeacon has a range of 15 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 150 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 25 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 400 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 1000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: (can be any level from 1-5) Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 +1 autododge at level 8 +5% piloting rolls Starfighter Piloting +10% Weapon systems +10% Navigation Space +10% REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Roleplaying Games Star Wars Reference books (Essential Guides, etc) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)